


Принц Щелкунчик

by Persidas



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Ballet, Classical dance, Depression, Emotions, Injury, M/M, Slow Burn, Trauma, University, dancer!minho, slight depression
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persidas/pseuds/Persidas
Summary: Минхо - танцор балета, вынужденный остановиться на пути к мечте из-за травмы. Он переезжает в Пусан к своим бабушке и дедушке, чтобы начать новую жизнь.В Пусане он находит новых друзей и возможность снова побороться за то, к чему так стремился.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Nutcracker Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016745) by [BBKat9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBKat9/pseuds/BBKat9). 



> The author gave me permission to translate this work while I was using my novoeserdce account. Due to some issuess, I had to move and here I am, very passionate about The Nutcracker Prince.
> 
> Опыта в переводе мало, энтузиазма - полно. И фик действительно обалденный, я прочла его и осталась в чувствах :)

Только сойдя с поезда, Ли Минхо наблюдал знакомый пейзаж Пусана, и на его лице расцветала почти искренняя улыбка счастья. Родной город с каждой секундой всё больше радовал глаз — вновь рисовать в памяти моменты из далёкого детства, проведённого здесь, отдавалось неповторимым теплом глубоко внутри. Маленький Минхо приезжал к бабушке с дедушкой каждое лето, и вот он снова здесь. Снова в родном приморском городе, только уже не на одно лето. Он, конечно, понятия не имел, сколько времени проведёт здесь, но твёрдо решил, что постарается стать здесь счастливым. К собственному удивлению, Минхо уже стал немного счастливее, когда вновь оказался так близко к морю.  


— Минхо! — вырвал его из вереницы мыслей голос бабушки: она широко улыбалась и махала ему рукой, подзывая скорее брать чемодан и идти к машине.  


— Привет, бабуль! — радостно улыбнулся тот.  


— Как же мы рады, что ты приехал, золотце, — восклицала она, в то время как дедушка вышел из машины, чтобы помочь Минхо с багажом.  


— С тех пор как ты навещал нас в прошлый раз, мы сделали ремонт, так что у тебя теперь будет собственная комната, — поддерживая общее воодушевление, сообщил он, кладя чемодан внука в багажник.  


Минхо обожал их, хотя в последнее время приехать в Пусан совсем не получалось. Множество выступлений и постоянные тренировки не давали возможности никуда выбраться, но теперь, конечно, всё иначе.  


— Звучит круто. — Минхо улыбнулся и как-то неуверенно дёрнул лямку рюкзака.  


— И не волнуйся, насчёт университета мы договорились, — предупредила бабушка, как только захлопнулся багажник. — Никаких проблем не будет, и ты можешь оставаться настолько, насколько тебе нужно.  


— Спасибо большое, — кивнул Минхо.  


— Это, конечно, не консерватория, но…  


— Бабуль, я не хочу говорить об этом, — прервал её Минхо. — Прости, но… Не хочу, прости.  


— Я понимаю. Главное, чтобы ты хорошо провёл здесь время, — ласково произнесла она, садясь в машину.  


Разумеется, у Минхо были причины кардинально менять место жительства и жизнь в целом. Чтобы найти наконец внутренний покой и хоть немного развеяться родители предложили ему оставить Сеул на какое-то время, сменить обстановку. Придержать занятия балетом до лучших времён. Да, долгие годы своей жизни Минхо посвятил становлению лучшим танцором, жертвовал всем, чем только мог пожертвовать, и не видел в этом ничего страшного, пока с ним была поддержка семьи и его собственная несдержимая страсть, но...  


Но цена за такую страсть была соответствующая. Он был вынужден отказаться от увлечений, не связанных с балетом, и друзей, отдавая всего себя соревнованиям, представлениям и регулярным тренировкам; в целом обычному времяпрепровождению пришлось сказать твёрдое «нет». В консерватории же он не имел друзей в привычном понятии этого слова: так же, как и он сам, каждый был настроен стать лучшим из лучших, тратя каждый день своей жизни на то, чтобы построить в балете карьеру. Минхо тоже полагал, что балет навсегда останется незаменимой частью его жизни. Но у судьбы нашлись свои планы на него, и после того инцидента Минхо уже не смог бороться за свою мечту. Даже спустя время ноги болели целыми сутками, а порой и ходить было трудно, но Минхо всё-таки старался делать вид, что не чувствовал никакой боли и всё было отлично. Пускай отлично ничего уже давно не было, и в итоге Минхо пришлось оставить танцы ради собственного же блага.  


Пусан казался одной большой новой возможностью, и Минхо прикладывал все усилия, чтобы переезд из Сеула привнёс как можо больше положительных моментов в его жизнь. Ведь где-то глубоко внутри он уже принял для себя, что никогда больше не ступит на сцену снова. Только вслух произнести это не осмеливался, боясь той боли, что принесёт это признание.  


— Как тебе твоя комната? — спросила бабушка несколькими часами позже.  


— Мне очень нравится, — улыбнулся Минхо. — Бабуль, прости… Это всё так…  


— Золотце, мама с папой нам всё объяснили, и мы прекрасно понимаем, как тебе сейчас трудно, — успокоила она, садясь рядом с внуком на край кровати. — Знаешь, я до сих пор помню, как привела тебя на первое занятие. Ты ещё такой маленький был. И мы тогда даже представить себе не могли, что ты полюбишь балет так сильно.  


— Бабуль…  


— Знаю, мы не были ни на одном из последних твоих выступлений, но я всё ещё с восхищением вспоминаю каждый раз, когда видела, как ты танцуешь, — объяснила она, и у Минхо внутри стало тепло от осознания, что его семья гордилась им. Теперь, конечно, не гордятся, раз Минхо уже не танцует и не числится в списках студентов самой прославленной балетной школы Сеула.  


— Видимо, больше выступать я не буду. Хотя мог в очередной раз танцевать принца Щелкунчика на Рождественском концерте в этом году… — Минхо опустил потяжелевшую от мыслей голову: он мог бы играть принца уже третий год подряд, но, оставив консерваторию, не мог уже и мечтать об этой роли.  


— Ну зачем ты сразу так, ведь всё ещё может измениться. Откуда ты знаешь, может, получится привести ноги в приемлемое состояние, — попробовала приободрить бабушка, обнимая его плечи.  


— Как раньше уже не будет. — Голос Минхо звучал совсем подавленно.  


— Да, как раньше — не будет. Будет иначе, но это всё ещё будешь ты, искренне любящий балет. Ты ведь не можешь просто взять и сдаться, и сам прекрасно это осознаёшь. — Она ласково улыбнулась. — Просто дай себе немного времени, но и про балет не забывай насовсем. Как ты всегда говорил, балет — твоя жизнь? — добавила она и затем вышла из его комнаты, оставляя Минхо одного.

***

По сравнению с Сеулом, Пусан был заметно тише, что для Минхо было совсем непривычно; университет тоже мало чем напоминал его консерваторию. Но ему действительно повезло, что он смог так просто перевестись сюда посреди учебного года, — и всё это заслуга бабушки с дедушкой, без чьих связей это всё было бы невозможным. Разве что менять специализацию с классического танца оказалось многим сложнее, чем он представлял. Минхо был зачислен на факультет корейской филологии, который, судя по всему, требовал не столько усилий и познаний, сколько остальные программы здесь, и он правда надеялся, что сможет спокойно влиться в учебный процесс.  


Однако, он потерялся уже в первый день. Пускай здание университета в размерах заметно уступало консерватории, да и у Минхо была на руках карта корпуса, он всё никак не мог понять, какая из незнакомых аудиторий ему нужна.  


— Да боже… — прошипел он, пытаясь разобраться во всех этих коридорах.  


— Всё в порядке? — возник чей-то приветливый голос, и Минхо увидел перед собой юношу с кудрявыми волосами и доброжелательной улыбкой.  


— Я… Не особо, это мой первый день, и я понятия не имею, где аудитория двести пятьдесят семь, — разбито ответил Минхо и показал незнакомцу карту и своё расписание.  


— Классическая литература с учителем Чоном, рекомендую тебе сесть на задние ряды, потому что он начинает брызгать слюной, когда слишком увлекается анализом произведения, — улыбнулся он. — Твоя аудитория слева в конце коридора.  


— Спасибо, ты мне сильно помог. Тож здесь учишься? — поинтересовался Минхо, быстро осознавая, насколько глупый вопрос задал.  


— Я на последнем курсе, — кивнул юноша. — Меня зовут Бан Чан. Как твоё имя?  


— Ли Минхо, — представился тот, внутренне радуясь тому, что встретил такого хорошего человека в первый же день в университете.  


— И откуда ты, Минхо?  


— Сеул.  


— Довольно необычно переводиться в середине учебного года, особенно в университете.  


— Да, я знаю, просто из-за одного случая… В смысле, это было правда необходимо. — Минхо прокашлялся и опустил глаза. Чан милый, это понятно с первого взгляда, так что, кажется, врать ему будет трудно.  


— Я понимаю, — кивнул он, и Минхо был рад, что Чан сделал вид, будто ничего об «одном случае» он не слышал. — Пойдём со мной, я покажу тебе, где аудитория. Мне как раз в ту же сторону.  


— Спасибо ещё раз, — улыбнулся Минхо.  


В тот же день Минхо узнал, что Чан учится на той же специальности, что и он. Конечно, на год старше, как он сам в начале сказал, - он был уже выпускником, - но всё равно предложил помочь с чем потребуется. Во время ланча он даже познакомил Минхо со своими друзьями и братом.  


— И как ты оказался в Пусане? — спросил Феликс тем же вечером, когда они с Минхо шли домой вместе. Чан остался в университете, а остальные ушли ещё раньше.  


— У меня здесь бабушка с дедушкой живут, — пожал плечами Минхо. — В детстве я много времени здесь провёл, поэтому подумал, что Пусан будет лучшим вариантом. Лучше Сеула, в любом случае.  


— Пляж правда невероятно красивый, и вообще мне тоже больше нравится жить здесь, чем в Сеуле, — улыбчиво согласился Феликс. — Тебе повезло учиться на одной специализации с моим братом. Чан очень умный и сможет тебе много с чем помочь. Он даже меня как-то выручает, хотя вряд ли так уж много знает о танцах.  


— И как здесь с танцевальным направлением?  


Вероятно, вовсе и не стоило спрашивать Феликса об этом, но Минхо было очень любопытно. Пусть для себя он и выбрал балет, другие стили танца пробуждали в нём не меньший интерес.  


— О, это очень круто, хотя на первом курсе было дико сложно, но потом я как-то привык. Помнишь Хёнджина? Вот он тоже на этом направлении, — тараторил Феликс, и Минхо видел в нём тот самый огонь воодушевления, что когда-то горел и в нём, когда разговор заходил о балете.  


Феликс обожал танцевать, это было видно невооружённым глазом; Феликс казался Минхо его отражением. Чётким отражением его чуть более молодой версии — восторженного Минхо, который надеялся до последнего дня быть на сцене и каждый год танцевать партию принца Щелкунчика на Рождественском концерте. Столько лет он только и думал, что именно такой его жизнь будет в дальнейшем, что именно ради этого он столько работал и научился наслаждаться этой работой. Теперь он должен был бросить всё. А ведь кто-то мог и не придавать балету такого значения и не чувствовал бы, что его жизнь кончена из-за какой-то травмы. Но они не видели, что скрыто у Минхо под длинными брюками, — порезы, призрачные следы полученных повреждений и сорванные ногти. Не видели и Минхо в тот самый момент, когда вся его жизнь разбилась и у него не осталось сил, даже чтобы сойти со сцены по окончании его последнего выступления. Может, не видели и его мокрые от крови ноги, спрятанные за балетными туфлями. Не чувствовали той же боли, что он испытывал каждый день с тех самых пор. Не знали ничего, что знал Минхо, и не могли чувствовать того, с чем он боролся каждый день.  


— Звучит здорово. Кстати, я тоже в какой-то степени увлекаюсь танцами, — скромно добавил он.  


— Серьёзно? — тут же оживившись ещё больше и откинув плечи, спросил Феликс. — А ты случаем не хочешь присоединиться к нашей танцевальной команде? Мы раньше участвовали во всяких соревнованиях, но много кто ушёл в этом году, потому что уже окончили университет. Так что у нас есть свободные места, если тебя заинтересует.  


— Оу, я не думаю, что мне хватит на это времени, — ответил Минхо, хотя эти слова давались с большим трудом. Даже если и не балет, Минхо всё равно ждал, что любой другой танец причинит ему такую же боль.  


— У нас на следующей неделе будет открытые пробы, так что поразмысли пока над этим.  


— Хорошо, я подумаю.

***

Тем же вечером, стоя в ванной комнате, Минхо разглядывал свои ноги перед тем, как натянуть пижамные штаны. С того самого дня не изменилось ровным счётом ничего: шрамы всё так же покрывали кожу. Надо было быть полным идиотом, чтобы думать о возвращении на сцену.  


Нырнув в постель, он думал о словах Феликса. Снова танцевать хотелось, и очень, но Минхо понятия не имел, сможет ли он хотя бы попробовать и вообще каким образом он будет танцевать что-то, помимо классики. Балет отличался от других стилей настолько же сильно, как и другие стили — от балета. Но почему бы не попытать счастье? Ведь, возможно даже, это как-то поможет ему восстановиться, возможно, это поможет ему пережить полученную моральную травму.  


***

Уже спустя неделю Пусан не казался Минхо таким чужим, каким был в первый день. То, наверное, в большей степени заслуга Чана и Феликса, которые помогли ему и приняли в свою компанию. Поначалу, конечно, было неловко и непривычно, потому что у Минхо вообще никогда не было столько друзей. Консерватория не была местом для нахождения друзей, люди там не думали ни о чём, кроме собственных достижений. Индивидуальных достижений. Минхо никогда даже и не представлял себе, что за дружеская любовь и зачем она, но в эти дни он, кажется, начал понимать. Недели, разумеется, было мало, чтобы по-настоящему сблизиться, но он уже начинал вливаться и чувствовать себя комфортно. Хоть пока и не чувствовал себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы раскрывать Чану и другим истинную причину его перевода в другой университет.  


Минхо просто надеялся, что здесь он сможет начать новую жизнь.


	2. Chapter 2

Минхо иногда мучали кошмары. Совершенно непредсказуемо следующие друг за другом, они всегда заставали его врасплох и вынуждали проживать тот день снова и снова. Один и тот же момент крутился сотни и тысячи раз прямо перед его глазами, тот самый момент, когда всё самое важное для Минхо было разрушено. В этом не было ничьей вины, и окружающие очень сожалели, что такое случилось, хотя сам юноша прекрасно понимал, что для студентов консерватории это только плюс — одним соперником меньше. И теперь, когда Минхо больше не мешает, они все стали на шаг ближе к исполнению своей мечты.

Всё произошло на репетиции, и Минхо может восстановить все события с точностью до секунды. Что-то случилось с декорациями — может, были неправильно установлены, никто не мог дать точного ответа, — и они обрушились прямо на Минхо, а точнее — на ноги. Травма в итоге оказалась настолько тяжёлой, что репетиция для него в тот день закончилась. 

Минхо не рассказывал никому, что упавшие декорации повредили ноги настолько сильно, что следующие несколько дней он не чувствовал ничего, кроме пульсирующей боли. Он адски скучал по балету, по сцене, по репетициям: дни в госпитале текли ужасно медленно и серо. Потому Минхо и соврал, что уже чувствует себя хорошо и может продолжить танцевать. Он усердно скрывал ото всех следы травмы, так что никто даже и не подозревал, что улыбка на его лице — фальшивая. 

Последнее выступление расставило все точки над i: он не сможет больше танцевать. В тот день боль в ногах была просто невыносимой, и выбраться из кровати он смог, только придерживаясь за попадавшуюся под руку мебель. Впрочем, стоило ему ступить на сцену, как всякие отголоски боли испарились, не имея больше сил наводнять его разум. Балет заполонил всё пространство вокруг, остановил само время, и Минхо смог сконцентрироваться на танце, впечатляя зрителей каждым движением. Это было истинное счастье — быть центром сцены. 

Он знал, что никогда не забудет аплодисменты, подаренные ему залом после этого представления. Слёзы бешено хлынули, как только он поклонился публике, и затем, когда занавес опустился, держаться Минхо больше не смог. Он рухнул на пол, дрожащими руками тут же снимая туфли и глядя на размазанную по ногам кровь, после чего потерял сознание. Этот самый момент преследует его в кошмарах по сей день. 

*** 

В Пусане нашёлся отличный кабинет физиотерапии, и бабушка настояла на том, чтобы Минхо хотя бы раз сходил к ним и попробовал пройти лечение. Он и не пробовал гадать, что будет в этой клинике, - вряд ли что-то хорошее, - но бабушку расстраивать не хотелось вовсе, и одним вечером Минхо всё же записался на консультацию к одному из их специалистов. Руки дрожали, спуская штаны и обнажая ноги, чтобы доктор мог провести осмотр. Минхо держался изо всех сил, чтобы сдержать рвущиеся наружу слёзы, потому что каждое прикосновение доктора отзывалось страшной болью. Раны уже давно зажили, но ощущения говорили совсем об обратном. 

— Ваша бабушка сказала мне, что вы раньше занимались балетом, так? 

— Да, — кивнул Минхо, заканчивая заполнять анкету. — Но мне пришлось бросить после того, как это произошло. 

— Минхо, я правда считаю, что проблема не настолько непреодолима, как вам кажется, — по-доброму отметил доктор. 

— О чём вы? Я ещё смогу вернуться к балету? 

— Я не могу давать никаких обещаний, но и не советую бросать мечты. Я понимаю, какую моральную травму нанесло вам это происшествие, и, вероятно, потому боль и не ослабевает даже спустя столько времени. Пожалуй, есть смысл обратиться к психологу. 

— Вы сейчас не сказали ничего нового, — расстроенно произнёс Минхо. — Да, у меня моральная травма, потому что, когда я открыл глаза, передо мной оказались только мои разрушенные, разбитые на кусочки ноги. Вы представляете себе, как чувствует себя танцор в такой ситуации? 

— Нет, но я и не танцор, — согласился доктор. — Произошедшее, должно быть, было очень трудно пережить. 

— Трудно было пережить не то, что на меня свалились декорации, а то, что я больше не лучший, — раздражённо поправил его Минхо. — И никогда лучшим не буду. Вообще никогда. 

— Если вы начнёте проходить курс терапии, у вас появится и возможность снова стать лучшим, — с уверенностью ответил тот. — Что вы думаете о том, чтобы дать этому развитию шанс? 

— Вы знаете, сколько докторов за последние три месяца пробовали работать со мной? И все - отказались от меня. 

— Да, знаю, ваша бабушка рассказала мне все подробности. 

— Я просто хочу снова танцевать. На этой неделе будут пробы, и я хочу поучаствовать. Может, раз это не классика, нагрузка на ноги окажется не такой большой… 

— Могу рекомендовать вам попробовать только при условии, что параллельно вы начнёте курс физиотерапии. 

— Хорошо. — Минхо, кажется, ещё ни на что так быстро не соглашался. 

В завершение консультации они определились с временем сеансов, и Минхо выходил из клиники уже абсолютно другим человеком. 

Пусан открывал перед ним всё больше возможностей, и тем же вечером Минхо решил посетить пляж. Он не звал никого в компанию, хотел просто побыть наедине со своими мыслями. Погода радовала ласковым теплом, и людей, к счастью, оказалось не так много. Минхо мог бы часами наслаждаться видом моря - тем, как оттенки синего сменяют друг друга перед ним, — это успокаивало. Он аккуратно снял кроссовки, а затем и носки, погружая ноги в воду. Море холодное, и от прикосновения к маленьким волнам по телу прошлись приятные мурашки. Стоило опустить взгляд, как всё рушилось: ноги выглядели ужасно. 

— Минхо! — позвал его внезапно Чан. Минхо и не ожидал, что встретит кого-то сегодня. — Что делаешь здесь один? — спросил юноша, улыбаясь всё шире по мере приближения. Минхо заметил собаку — видимо, питомицу Чана, — у него на поводке. 

— Я просто подумал, что было бы здорово осмотреться здесь. Я ещё не был на пляже с тех самых пор, как переехал, — объяснил Минхо, рукой быстро хватая носки в надежде, что Чан не увидит его шрамов. 

— Я выгуливаю здесь Берри по вечерам, — поделился Чан, пока Минхо натягивал кроссовки. 

— Она очень милая. — Минхо улыбнулся, гладя собаку по голове. — Но я скорее кошатник. 

— Да, я догадывался, — засмеялся Чан. 

— Догадывался? — спросил Минхо, идя уже вместе с Чаном и Берри вдоль берега. 

— Ну, знаешь… У тебя лицо кошачье, и я пришёл к выводу, что… Ладно, это звучит глупо. — Чан снова рассмеялся, но закончил: — Но я оказался прав. 

— Да, в яблочко, — кивнул Минхо. 

— Как тебе здесь спустя неделю? Как занятия? 

— Неплохо. — Он только пожал плечами. — Ну, иногда я совсем не понимаю, что учителя пытаются донести до меня. Этот профиль довольно непривычный после того, что я учил прежде. 

— Почему? А что ты изучал в Сеуле? — задал вопрос Чан, но Минхо внезапно вовсе потерял дар речи. Да, с Чаном было легко общаться на любые темы, но в то же время рассказать о произошедшем в Сеуле он был пока не готов. Чан был к нему очень добр и внимательно слушал его каждый раз, помогал и ничего не просил взамен. И даже казался ненастоящим. — Ты не хочешь рассказывать? — спустя несколько секунд тишины наконец задал главный вопрос юноша. 

— Пока не время, — ответил Минхо, опуская глаза в землю. — Я как-нибудь расскажу тебе. Просто пока я не знаю как. 

— Я чувствовал, что должен быть какой-то веский повод, чтобы менять университет во время учебного года. Но ты не обязан говорить об этом, если не хочешь. Я понимаю, правда. 

— Почему ты такой милый? — задумчиво спросил Минхо, глядя на Чана. Море и заходящее над ним солнце обрамляли того сказочным светом, словно бы он разглядывал картину. Только момент был слишком захватывающим, чтобы отвлекаться на рисование. 

— А что, это странно? 

— Это посчитали бы странным в Сеуле, — улыбнулся Минхо. — Я рад, что встретил тебя, — с искренностью в голосе добавил он. 

— Я тоже рад, что встретил тебя. 

Они провели вместе несколько часов в тот вечер. Минхо чувствовал себя спокойно и расслабленно в Пусане, наверное, потому, что здесь почти ничего не давило на него. Разумеется, он скучал по сцене, скучал по балету, но всё же он нашёл здесь кое-что ещё, что делало его счастливым. Он нашёл друзей, нашёл комфорт, а ещё нашёл Чана — пусть и не мог пока выразить это словами. 

*** 

После пар Минхо решил посмотреть на занятия в танцевальном классе. Феликс объяснил ему, когда и где будет проходить тренировка, а ещё добавил, что открытые занятия проводятся дважды в неделю и каждый может просто прийти и посмотреть. Тут Минхо уже не мог удержаться и всё ждал увидеть, какие же танцы в Пусане. 

По пути в зал Минхо и не знал, чего именно ожидать. Плюс, это всё вообще казалось странным, ведь в консерватории у каждой группы было чёткое расписание, которое никто не нарушал. Если только не мечтал получить выговор, конечно. Минхо правда нравился такой распорядок, и он предпочитал придерживаться его, даже когда занимался в зале в неучебное время. 

— О, Минхо, привет! — Чан помахал рукой, завидев Минхо в дверях. Уджин и Сынмин сидели рядом с ним на соседнем ряду и, видимо, занимались учёбой. 

— Привет, — улыбнулся Минхо, садясь возле них. — А ты тут что делаешь? 

— Домашку. Тут лучше всего получается сконцентрироваться, — объяснил Сынмин. 

— А… 

— Жду Феликса, а тут удобнее всего, — пожал плечами Чан. — Он попросил подождать его и подвезти до дома. Я мог бы и тебя подбросить, мы же, получается, в одном районе живём. 

— Серьёзно? Не знал, что у тебя машина. 

— Я редко езжу на ней. 

— Я хотел посмотреть, как у вас здесь танцевальные занятия проходят, — покачал головой Минхо. — Феликс как-то упоминал, что у них танцевальная команда и они будут набирать новых участников… Так что я подумал, может… 

— Ты тоже танцуешь? — поднимая взгляд от тетрадок, с любопытством спросил Уджин. 

— Танцевал, — кивнул Минхо. 

— Ты никогда не рассказывал, — удивился Чан, и Минхо заметил проблескнувшее в его глазах разочарование. Неужели Чан обижался на то, что Минхо не рассказывал о своём танцевальном прошлом? Но ведь если бы он начал говорить об этом, пришлось бы затрагивать и консерваторию, и несчастный случай на сцене, и его так рано оборвавшуюся историю о любви к балету... 

— Как-то не пришлось к слову, — ответил Минхо, но разговор больше не клеился. 

Вскоре пришёл учитель и началось занятие, и, пока Уджин, Сынмин и Чан углубились в учёбу, Минхо сфокусировался на происходящем в центре зала. 

Среди всех студентов он быстро нашёл фигуры Феликса и Хёнджина, очевидно преуспевавших по сравнению с остальными. Они и были лучшими в группе, как определил Минхо. Он изучал их движения, позы, подачу в целом. Хёнджин брал агрессивным стилем: каждое его движение было рождено из мощи и ярости — не в плохом смысле, конечно. Было ясно, что это просто его способ самовыражаться во время танца. Движения Феликса не уступали в энергичности и скорости, и, глядя на него, Минхо чувствовал сильное желание встать и немедленно присоединиться к танцу. И, несмотря на всю похожесть их стилей, Минхо всё же мог без сомнений различать их манеры двигаться. 

Минхо и сам не заметил, как уже к концу тренировки он сидел на самом краешке стула. Хоть их занятия разительно отличались от тех, что были в консерватории, юноша всё равно каждой клеточкой тела чувствовал невероятное удовольствие, буквально открывая перед собой целый новый мир. 

— Как, понравилось? — спросил Чан, всё так же ждавший брата в конце класса. 

— Да, очень. Здесь всё настолько другое, вообще не как… 

— Не как где? — улыбнувшись, спросил Чан. 

Минхо, конечно, было приятно, что кто-то интересуется им и его жизнью, да и вообще что хоть кто-то с ним общается. Однако рассказать Чану о случившемся до сих пор не получалось, он просто не мог говорить о случившемся и обо всём, что за ним последовало, тем более — о том, как пришлось бросать балет. Это всё адски сложно, и трудно даже думать об этом, и Минхо до сих пор кажется, что, может, было бы намного лучше, если бы он всё ещё лгал и терпел жуткую боль хоть до конца своих дней. Всё ради того, чтобы оставаться на сцене. 

— Ладно. — Минхо покачал головой. — Думаю, я всё же попробую пройти пробы. 

— Серьёзно? — удивился Феликс, только подходя к ним. — Нам жесть как нужны новые участники, мы уже столько соревнований пропустили. 

— Хотя не факт, что я достаточно хорош для вашей команды. 

— Я бы поспорил, — загадочно произнёс Чан. 

— Чан? — хмурясь, спросил Феликс. 

— Посмотри на него, да он же выглядит как отличный танцор, — пожал плечами Крис, после чего смущённо прочистил горло. — В смысле, у него же хорошая физическая форма и всё такое. 

— И часто ты его физическую форму оцениваешь? — подначил Феликс, ухмыльнувшись. 

— Нет! — возразил на это Чан, постепенно краснея. — Ладно, поехали домой, если вы тут закончили, — растерянно добавил он, покидая зал. Феликс же, взглянув на Минхо, не мог не рассмеяться. 

— Давно я не видел брата таким покрасневшим. Твой приезд на самом деле стоил того, Минхо, — улыбнулся Феликс, обнимая друга за плечи и направляясь с ним к выходу вслед за Чаном. — И я рад, что ты решился пройти пробы, поверь мне, всё пройдёт просто офигенно. 

— Ты даже не знаешь, как я танцую. 

— Да, не знаю. Но у меня хорошее предчувствие. 

Садясь в машину, Минхо поймал себя на мысли, что в его жизни таки начинается новая глава. Переезд в Пусан не только не стал худшим его решением, но и подарил ему новую надежду. Да, он скучал по балету. Но даже без него чувствовал себя счастливым. Они с Чаном пару раз переглядывались в зеркале заднего вида, и эти взгляды украдкой только добавляли волнующего трепета внутри. Сердце билось быстрее, стоило Минхо вспомнить слова Чана, потому что тот на самом деле верил в него, верил, что Минхо достаточно хорош, чтобы стать частью их танцевальной команды. И, наверное, не зная ничего о его прошлом, оставшемся в Сеуле, даже не понимал, насколько ценно это для Минхо. 

И Минхо знал, что, если он однажды и осмелится рассказать кому-то обо всём этом, этим человеком будет Чан.


	3. Chapter 3

Собираясь утром на учёбу, Минхо внезапно обнаружил среди всех своих вещей ничто иное, как собственные балетные туфли. Он даже не помнил, как они оказались здесь; ему казалось, что эта часть его жизни навсегда осталась в столице, уже далеко от него. Но сейчас, держа туфли в руках, он снова ощущал своё бессилие перед болью из прошлого. Он хотел забыть всё, что случилось там, раз и навсегда, но сам же понимал, что от этого невозможно избавиться. Наполненные горечью и страданиями воспоминания уже стали частью его самого так же, как стала и сама травма.

Перед самым выходом он всё же сложил туфли в рюкзак. Феликс как раз договорился, чтобы у Минхо было немного времени для тренировки перед пробами. И, хоть сомнения о том, стоит ли снова танцевать — неважно, в каком жанре, — до сих пор преследовали его, Минхо вспоминал, как танцуют Хёнджин и Феликс, и сразу становилось ясно — он хочет быть частью их команды. Танцевать с ними, ездить на соревнования с ними. Как раньше. 

*** 

— Ты готов к прослушиванию? — улыбнулся Феликс, влетая в Минхо на перемене. 

— Пока не совсем, нужно ещё какое-то время. Я ведь могу сегодня позаниматься в том зале, да? 

— Да-да, конечно, выбил тебе примерно полтора часа, никто не будет мешать. А потом, как будешь готов, жду на прослушивании, оно, скорее всего, затянется. Хёнджин сказал, нереально много людей в этот раз хочет попробовать. Но не волнуйся нисколько, я уверен, ты всем покажешь. 

— Да, надеюсь на это, — засмеялся в ответ Минхо. 

Он не собирался танцевать балет на пробах — просто понимал, что не сможет, и не ожидал от такой попытки ничего, кроме боли. Снова. Из этого, однако, произрастала новая небольшая проблемка: Минхо не представлял, как за любезно предоставленные Феликсом полтора часа он успеет выучить новый танец. В конце концов, он мог бы так ему и сказать, что к прослушиванию не готов абсолютно, только бы не остаться в дураках. Минхо и сам не знал, выдержит ли насмешки вместо привычных аплодисментов. 

Если задуматься, здесь, в Пусане, он играл новую роль. Старый Минхо был полон амбиций и движим жаждой быть первым и лучшим во всём, чего только ни коснётся его рука, он сделал себе имя в стенах консерватории, танцевал каждый божий день до тех пор, пока ноги не отнимутся. Чувствовал ту, другую боль — боль, испытывая которую, он знал, что работает достаточно для того, чтобы оставаться на своём месте. Потеряв эту боль, он остался с пустотой внутри, и не мог открыться достаточно, чтобы показать её кому-то. Пусан не Сеул, и Минхо уже не тот Минхо, что покинул столицу. 

*** 

Предоставленный Феликсом зал для практик оказался просторным и пустым — почти пугающим. Минхо уже несколько месяцев не бывал в залах и теперь чувствовал себя неуютно, будто чужой. Он несколько минут сверлил взглядом собственное отражение в огромных зеркалах, ощущая некую неестественность в том, что одет он был в этот раз не для балета. Минхо на глазах терял самообладание, годами вырабатываемое в консерватории: неуверенно, он достал из рюкзака туфли и осторожно надел их. 

Он прекрасно понимал, что это плохая идея, но упрямо пробовал воссоздать давно заученные движения. Каждое хранилось в его памяти, каждое отражалось на повседневных движениях. Балет был частью Минхо на протяжении многих лет, они с танцем были едины, словно родные братья. 

Кружа по залу, он мысленно был снова на сцене. Видел зрителей, слышал музыку, ощущал прикованные к себе взгляды, а спустя пару мгновений вскрикнул от резкой боли и рухнул на колени. Смотрел на себя в зеркало, подрагивая и понимая, что всё уже совсем иначе. Никаких зрителей, он не на сцене и вообще уже больше не танцор балета. Минхо чувствовал свою теперешнюю заурядность, режущую без ножа, но всё же нашёл в себе силы сделать глубокий вдох и подняться. 

В ногах пульсировало, но Минхо, превозмогая любую боль, заставил себя встать. Боль, воспоминания, горечь — все его демоны, побороть которые он не мог в одиночку. Сердце ныло и упрямилось, но он снял туфли и решил придумать другой способ впечатлить команду и стать её членом. 

Учителя не раз восхваляли его умение молиеносно запоминать хореографию. Настало время воспользоваться этим умением. Вчера Минхо уже сохранил несколько танцевальных видео на телефон, и теперь пересматривал их, ища идеи. Времени было катастрофически мало, но он был обязан выложиться на все сто и запомнить хоть что-то, чтобы было что повторить перед другими танцовщиками. Заставить их поверить, что ему подвластны любые стили. 

*** 

Минхо ужасно нервничал: может, и правда не стоило смотреть на выступления других кандидатов. Хотя, кого он обманывает, он не мог не прийти, пускай становилось только печальнее оттого, что не он был здесь лучшим. Минхо не знал здесь никого, но ни один не был похож на танцора классики. Сминая в руках флаер с прослушивания, он только надеялся, что сможет не упасть в грязь лицом перед всеми ними. 

— Привет! — внезапно материализовался рядом с ним Чан, и тот вздрогнул. 

— Чан! А ты как тут оказался? — улыбаясь, спросил Минхо, не скрывая удовольствия от присутствия Чана рядом. 

— Сегодня же пробы, и я подумал, что должен посмотреть. Ради тебя, — снова покрываясь румянцем, объяснил Чан. 

— Оу… — И все слова внезапно исчезли с уст Минхо. Он был рад, что Чан пришёл, но стоило только представить, как и он вместе с остальными будет смеяться над ним, если он оплошает. А вероятность такого исхода была высока, учитывая, что на нормальную подготовку у него просто не было времени. 

— Ты не рад, что я пришёл? 

— Нет… В смысле, рад, просто… — Минхо запнулся снова, но в итоге расплылся в улыбке. — Я очень рад, что ты пришёл, правда. Очень надеюсь, что не разочарую тебя сегодня. 

— Разочаруешь? Как ты собрался меня разочаровывать? — озадаченно спросил Чан, а потом также улыбнулся в ответ. — Я уверен на все сто, что ты классный танцовщик и всех удивишь. 

Минхо чувствовал, как эти слова давали ему настоящую силу, несмотря на то, что вокруг, казалось бы, царила одна только безнадёга. Чан был одной из причин, почему он мог меняться и менялся здесь, Чан стал первым добрым лицом, встретившимся Минхо, и именно благодаря Чану он мог надеяться на поистине приятные воспоминания из Пусана. 

— Удачи, — пожелал Чан, когда Минхо наконец вызвали. Тот напоследок улыбнулся ему и вышел в центр зала. 

Феликс успокаивающе подмигнул ему, и Хёнджин шутливо помахал рукой, так что Минхо перестал хотя бы чувствовать себя одиноким. Остальные же участники команды оценивающе наблюдали за каждым его движением, что немного пугало, но юноша решил, что время пересиливать свои страхи всё-таки настало. 

— Так… в каком жанре ты танцевал прежде, Минхо? — вежливо поинтересовался Хёнджин. 

— Классика. 

— Классика какая?.. 

— Просто классика, — пожал плечами Минхо, не желая углубляться. Это уже не консерватория — это новая глава в многостраничной жизни Минхо, так что говорить о былом не имело никакого смысла. 

— О’кей, тогда можешь начинать, — наконец прервал расспросы Феликс, пытавшийся подбодрить, а не расстроить Минхо, и тот коротко кивнул. 

В пару секунд он оглядел зал вокруг себя и почти потерялся без того самого старого чувства, привычного на выступлениях с балетом. Спас выцепленный из пёстрой толпы Чан, что дружелюбно улыбнулся ему и одними губами повторил «удачи». Минхо ответил на его улыбку, а затем закрыл глаза и вобрал побольше воздуха в лёгкие. 

Открыв глаза, он кивнул снова, прося включить музыку. Так хорошо знакомые аккорды «What a Feeling» заполнили комнату, и Минхо уже ни о чём не думал. Неважно было, кто смотрел на него и что он танцевал. Единственное существовавшее для него в тот миг — возможность снова танцевать и забыть напрочь о ранах на ногах, забыть вообще обо всём. Минхо словно парил по залу, превратившемуся в размытые пятна цвета в тот момент, когда он закончил вращение эффектным шпагатом. Боли будто никогда и не существовало. Минхо был свободен, движения его — грациозны, но не так холодны как обычно. Он танцевал, следуя собственному инстинкту, он танцевал, потому что любил танцевать, и это делало его тем самым Ли Минхо. 

Музыка закончилась, и Минхо замер на месте, не веря своим глазам. Всё внимание зрителей, так пугавшее его прежде, было обращено к нему с восхищением и неким неверием, после чего наконец грянули аплодисменты. Хоть это и была другая жизнь, Минхо чувствовал себя на самой грандиозной сцене мира. 

— Кажется, вот кто наш первый новенький в этом году, — бодро заметил Феликс, когда аплодисменты поутихли. — Поздравляю, Минхо, добро пожаловать к нам в команду! 

— Спасибо. — Минхо поклонился по старой привычке, когда заканчивал своё выступление и, счастливый, выходил в коридор. Толпа поздравляла его, задавала вопросы, но он не мог почему-то и слова выдавить. Будучи уже вне зала, он услышал, как приглашают следующего кандидата, и прильнул к стене. Он смог, у него получилось — он поверить не мог, хоть это и было самой что ни на есть правдой. Он теперь в команде. 

— Минхо, — радостно позвал Чан, останавливаясь перед ним. 

— Чан, — улыбнулся Минхо, и в следующий момент крепко обнял юношу. Он никогда таких вещей не делал, а тут просто так вышло, сработал примерно тот же рефлекс, что сопровождал его в танце. От Чана исходил приятный и успокаивающий запах парфюма, и Минхо уже ни за что бы его не отпустил от себя. 

— Ты так классно танцевал, будто… — Он чуть отстранился, чтобы иметь возможность установить зрительный контакт. Минхо догадывался, что Чан просто не может подобрать нужные слова. — Я не знаю, просто то, как ты танцевал… это было совсем не так, как танцует Феликс. 

— У каждого танцовщика свой собственный стиль, — загадочно улыбнулся ему Минхо. 

— Да, но ты был будто... лебедь, — задумчиво добавил Чан. — Знаешь, есть сказка о Принцессе Лебедь, Феликс её просто обожал в детстве, не спрашивай почему… Но та Принцесса пришла мне на ум, когда я смотрел на тебя. 

— Правда? 

— Да, просто… ты был прекрасен. — Щёки Чана вновь покрыл густой румянец, и Минхо не мог не рассмеяться. 

— Ты всё время краснеешь последние пару дней, — умиляясь и вместе с тем смеясь, заметил Минхо. 

— Я не могу не краснеть. — Чан пожал плечами и всё же присоединился к хихиканью. 

— Спасибо, что был со мной, — наконец подытожил Минхо, вновь обнимая того. 

— Как я мог не быть? — ответил Чан, и их взгляды встретились в очередной раз. — Мои поздравления, ты заслужил быть частью команды. 

— Спасибо, — кивнул Минхо, но улыбка внезапно исчезла с его лица. Эти несколько минут он позволил себе чувствовать свободу и расслабление, позабыв о боли, что так и не покидала его ни на минуту. Не такая сильная, как была в тот самый день, но возвращающаяся к нему из раза в раз, словно старый друг. — Мне нужно в туалет, — внезапно добавил он и почти развернулся, как вдруг Чан осторожно взял его руку в свою. 

— Погоди, Минхо, а ты не хочешь отпраздновать вступление в команду? 

— Да, почему нет, — ещё раз кивнул он. 

— Тогда я буду ждать, давай посидим где-нибудь, если ты не занят сегодня. 

— Нет, не занят. Я на минутку, и буду, — быстро проговорил Минхо, пытаясь сдержать хромоту на пути к ближайшему туалету. Хотелось бы закричать, но он закрыл рот рукой и забился в одной из кабинок, чтобы переждать хлынувшие слёзы. 

— Всё в порядке, — убеждал он себя, выходя и вытирая лицо. В зеркало изобразил улыбку — такое притворство служило ему не первый год. — Так, у меня ничего не болит, — произнёс он шёпотом и, улыбаясь ещё ярче обычного, вышел к ждущему его Чану.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. автора:   
> Вы заметили отсылку на "Танец-вспышку"? :) Если нет, очень рекомендую поискать Flashdance final dance на Ютубе, эта сцена очень вдохновила меня на описание проб Минхо :)  
> (к слову, я просто с ума схожу по 80-м, обожаю тогдашние музыку и фильмы и вообще всё, что было создано в это время)


End file.
